Two in One
by BobTheT-rex
Summary: DISCONTINUED on June first Ria (Fem Harry) changed, her skin turned blue and scaly and she could change her shape to look like an exact replica of anyone. Whitetigrwolf's Shapshifter challenge(NOT FOLLOWING ALL RULES) Granger Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, FemHarry, mutant Harry. rating may go up. rating went up.
1. Chapter 1

Two in One: a Harry Potter and X-man crossover.

Summery: on June first Ria (Fem Harry) changed, her skin turned blue and scaly and she could change her shape to look like an exact replica of anyone. Whitetigrwolf's Shapshifter challenge(NOT FOLLOWING ALL RULES) FemHarry, mutant Harry.

""LINE""

3rd year was the first year that didn't have something horrid happen, the DADA teacher was good, I got a dogfather, and Voldemort didn't make an appearance.

I mean shore there were Dementors and every turn, but compared to how the year usually goes 3rd year was great. Then the Potter-Luck strikes again with the Dursleys around no less.

I wake up in the bedroom upstairs with the clothes I wore yesterday _'I really need to get some new clothes besides my robes and Dudleys hand me downs.'_ I thought as I went down stairs to grab breakfast.

 _'Glad that the Dursley's kind of just let me do whatever I want now,'_ I chuckle as I grab bread and butter to make toast. Then Aunt Petunia screamed.

I whirled around to look at her to see her looking more like a fish than a horse; she had her mouth open staring at me in shock.

"What?" I asked her knife and butter in my hands.

She just stood there not talking just staring; I repeated myself and then got a response.

"y-your, skin, blue" she managed to get out; then went back to staring at me.

I look down at my blue hands and scream dropping the butter and knife; which hit me foot that was also blue. I scramble to the bathroom and look into the mirror; I look at myself and see a face which is mine, same black hair, and green eyes, but blue skin with scale like things all over my face.

I start stripping down my clothes to see what all happened; my whole body is blue with the scale things all over my body, covering my privet parts as well.

I stood in the bathroom for who know how long when someone nocked on the door. I grab my hand me downs and quickly put them back on and crack open the door. Aunt Petunia stood there with her hands behind her back with a look that was a mixture of embarrassment and worry.

 _'why would she be worried about me I- wait she is not worried about me she is just worried about herself, why would I even think otherwise.'_ I open the door a little more and look at her.

She seems surprised be this, then recollects herself and pulls a cloth and book out from behind her back hands them to me and says.

"I had these before Lily went to that school, I thought I threw them away, guess I didn't." she says then leaves.

I look at what she gave me and see the shirt says 'Mutant's are people too' and the book says 'Everything you need to know about Mutants' my mind is in turmoil _'Mutant! I heard the term on the news once years ago, is that what I am, a mutant?'_

I put on the shirt; which was a little baggy, and looked at myself in the mirror again.

Later I sneak into my room and start looking at the book.

The book really didn't go into details it just talked about what mutants were, the X gene, and evolution at how mutants play into that. It said most if not all mutants with get enhanced reflexes and strength. It also talked about some of the most noticeable things that appear on mutants extra body parts, strange colored hair or skin, and healing factors.

 _'Well strange colored skin I defiantly have, don't have any extra body parts; to my knowledge at least, and healing factor. Don't think I have that. Enhanced reflexes, defiantly going to be the best at Quidditch now, but how am I going to be able to play Quidditch much less go to Hogwarts like this,'_ "sigh" _'I wish I was back to normal.'_

I looked at my hands and saw the scales flipping over and, my hands looked normal again.

I ran over to my trunk and pulled out a mirror and saw my face had turned back to normal. I stared at myself in awe as my face changed back and I was blue again.

"I can shapeshift," I breathed in awe.

"You're going to need to leave." Aunt Petunia says from behind me.

I spin around and look at her.

"Vernon will either kick you out or beat you to death if he sees you. He had a business meeting that is why you haven't seen him and Dudley left to his friend's house while you were in the bathroom. So I suggest you get out before either one of them gets back," Aunt Petunia said as she threw a cloak at me.

"To help you blind in," she says gesturing to the cloak.

Aunt Petunia left me room and I started packing, I put everything I own into my Hogwarts trunk, put on the mutant shirt, and cloak. Slipping my wand in one of the pockets, and letting Hedwig out of her cage I leave.

Managing to get a hotel in the Muggle world turned out to be easier than I thought, it is not the best hotel but it is far from a bad hotel, being here alone will give me plenty of time to practice shapeshifting.

""LINE""

Over the weeks spent at the hotel I had managed to change into my old self enough for it to be easily and no longer had to focus super hard to keep the shape either.

I got a letter from the Weasley's asking me to come over for the Quidditch World Cup. I accepted replying that I would be at their house in a few days.

""LINE""

I picked up my trunk looking around the room one more time to make shore I didn't forget anything. After seeing I had everything I nodded my head and left the room.

I returned the room key to the front desk, and walked out the door bumping into two men; one wearing a gray suit, and the other wearing a leather jacket.

"Nice shirt," the man in the leather jacket comments gestering to my 'Mutant rights' shirt.

"Thanks got it the other day," I say.

"My name is Erik and this is-" Erik looks to where he gestured to seeing nobody there, then looks around the lobby of the hotel. Sighing he continues, "Well Charles was here but he seems to have wandered off. Anyway nice to meet you Miss…"

"Ria Potter," I supply.

"Miss Potter. Good day to you. Now I need to find Charles," Erik mumbles the last part to himself.

I say farewell to him and walk to The Leaky Cauldron, and then Flooed to the Burrow.

""AT THE BURROW""

"Ria dear so good you could come, Hermione and Ginny are in the room you guys will be sharing, you just hang up there with them till dinner is ready." Misses Weasly said as I can out of the fire place.

I thank her and walk up the stairs to the room, I knock on the door and when Ginny says to come in I open the door and see two of my friends.

Ginny and Hermione are on one of the beds working on the last of the homework they had. I walk over to an unused bed and start laying my stuff out as I greet them.

"So guys how's your summer been?" I ask as I sit on the bed they are on.

"Nothing much" Ginny says as Hermione starts talking about all the books she read while not taking her eye off of her homework.

"How was your summer Ria?" Ginny asked with a face that screamed 'this is going to be good'

"Well I let the Dursleys permanently and lived in a hotel for about three weeks, also went shopping for clothes for the first time, so now I have more than robes and Dudley's hand me downs. That's about it." I said intentionally leaving my new found mutation out.

Hermione looked up from her schoolwork to look at me.

"Why did you run away? And what are you wearing?" Hermione asked looking at my shirt 'Mutant rights'

"I left them because they are abusive pains that have no right to be part of my life." I say rather firmly.

"I like the shirt. I can't believe so many people act like the Dursleys reacted to me just because someone is different." I say with a hint of how sad it made me feel that now millions upon millions of people will treat me like the Dursleys treated me.

"That shirt is degrading put something more appropriate on Ria." Hermione says firmly.

"Appropriate! I'm supporting a suppressed group of people how is that not appropriate." I say with shock that my friend would say something like that.

"Mutants are just Muggles they aren't worth arguing over." Hermione said to my anger.

"And how do you know that we aren't just Mutants ourselves." I asked rather rudely.

"We Are Not Thoughts Freaks." Hermione stated one word at a time.

"And how would you know you are just a bossy, know it all, Mudblood." I gasp my hands flying to my mouth to cover it up as I stare at nothing in particular horror. Hermione also looked at me in shock and anger; so much anger could be seen in her eyes.

I started to stutter out an apology but Hermione had ran out of the room before I could.

I sat on my bed staring at nothing. "What have I done" I ask myself in horror. I then break into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Quidditch world cup was awesome; it was extremely enjoyable watching someone else play Quidditch, and it had me hyped for playing when we got back to Hogwarts.

Then they came.

People in robes with white masks covering their faces burning tents and attacking people, people were running and screaming everything was in chaos.

Someone ran into me nocking me over. With all the chaos I lost my focus and was turning back to how I should look.

I started running again uncaring that my skin was blue. I got to the forest and worked on turning back to my old self, after a while I had been focused enough to turn back to 'normal' when I realized my wand was missing. I started searching the ground for it when the sky lit up.

In the sky was a scull with a snake for a tongue floating above the burning tents.

I walked out of the forest to the remains of the tents and started looking around, retracing my steps to find my wand _'I really don't want to have to get a new wand I loved that wand so much'_ I thought with a sigh as I continued my search.

I saw a bunch of Ministry officials in a group to my left, Mr. Weasly was with them. _'They are probably wondering where I am, I don't want to worry Mr. Weasly.'_ I thought as I walked over to them.

"Halt!"

"Ria!" a ministry official and Mr. Weasly said at the same time.

"I am so glad you are ok we found your wand and I feared the worse" Mr. Weasly said walking up to me.

 _'Good they found my wand I won't have to get a new one then'_ I sighed in relief.

"Can I have my wand back" I ask.

"Wait a moment we checked your wand and the mark of You-know-who was the last thing cast on this wand, care to explain." The Ministry official said mockingly probably hoping to get me in trouble.

I explained how I was knocked over during the chaos and I was in such a rush to get away that I must have dropped my wand. _'I left out the part where I lost my focus and I turned back to me and not 'normal' no need to see how wizards react to something different'_

"Well I think we are done hear _Gentlemen_." Mr. Weasly says emphasizing the word Gentlemen like it is an insult.

We walk a little ways from them when Mr. Weasly starts talking.

"I'm going to Apparate with you it's something you will learn in 7th year-' Seeing my confused look he emphasized 'It's basically teleporting" with that he grabbed my hand and I felt like I was being pulled through a straw.

We popped into the Burrow and Mr. Weasly let go of my hand.

"I already got everyone else hear they are in bed now, I will tell Molly that you are all right and- Are you all right?" Mr. Weasly asks because I'm on the floor concentrating very hard because Apperation messed with my focus and I was blue just a moment ago.

"Yah I'm good just not used to that, I'm also really tired so I'm going to turn in for the night." I say as I start walking up the stairs to the bedroom me, Ginny, and _Hermione_ share.

I woke up the next day to the smell of food. Though I still can't eat much food, the malnourishment I suffered from my time with the Dursleys made it so I couldn't eat mush without getting sick.

I had thought about skipping breakfast before but knew that Mrs. Weasly would drown me with food at lunch if I missed breakfast. So I got up, got dressed and headed down for food.

Walking into the kitchen I see the table with enough food to feed a small army like it is every meal and walk over to the chair farthest away from Hermione.

Most of the Weasly's had noticed that me and Hermione have been avoiding each other but didn't know why.

Eating a large meal for me, but I extremely small meal in Mrs. Weasly's eyes I excused myself from the table and went outside.

I went over to a large tree and put my head ageist it to relax and think. The tree was the tree I considered my thinking tree at the Weasly's home, I also had a thinking tree at Hogwarts; it was a large ash tree at the edge of the forbidden forest, with low branches that you could climb easily.

Lost in thought about Mutants, Quidditch, and trees I didn't see Hermione walk up to me till she was right in front of me.

"We need to talk," Hermione says hands on hips a look of determination on her face.

"About?" I ask snarkily.

"You have been acting completely ridiculous since you have been here, fighting over stupid stuff, acting strange, and calling me that horrid name! What Is Up With You?" Hermione ranted the last words spoken like trying to scold a really thick headed child.

"Stupid causes, giving rights to Mutants is a stupid cause. Letting them walk around without being discriminated everyway they turn is a stupid cause? Making it so most won't have to run from their own family, their own family is nothing but a stupid cause?" I ask venom dripping from my voice.

"What is up with you and this mutant nonsense? You have been wearing Mutant shirts the whole time you have been here, and you have become completely unreasonable. Stop making a big fuss over Mutants there just genetic mistakes." Hermione said and I snapped

 _'Mistake, Hermione thinks I'm nothing but a mistake a worthless monster a Freak.'_ I glare a Hermione with a look that could make Snape whimper and climb up the tree.

Hermione huffs spins on her heal and walks back to the Burrow while I sit high up in the tree with tears running down my face.

 _'I lost my friend because of what I am I- No it's her fault not mine she pushed herself away, she lost a friend I lost nothing'_ with that final thought I went to sleep in a tree.

""LINE""

 **This chapter is shorter but next chapter we will go back to Hogwarts. please review i love reviews. and have a good day on**


End file.
